Matt Grandstaff
Matt "Gstaff" Grandstaff was the assistant director of community relations at Bethesda Softworks. He currently works at Epic Games. He was credited on Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Biography Matt lived in Des Moines, Iowa, until he was 10 years old and then moved to Michigan. He attended the University of Michigan with a major in "watching football and playing video games". He moved to Washington D.C. in 2003. After leaving education, he briefly taught as a substitute teacher before finding a job with the National Park Foundation promoting their National Park Pass. Following that, he worked for an agency that helped market movies, TV shows, and video games. Matt joined Bethesda Softworks as Community Manager in April 2007. Matt Grandstaff's role at Bethesda included acting as a point of liaison between fans and developers. He contributed regularly to forum discussion and feeds back main points of interest to other staff within the company. Conversely, he took information back from the developers to the fans, in the form of answers to questions and clarifications. He answered queries, complaints and comments sent to the organization, and as part of the marketing department working with Pete Hines, Matt co-ordinated information for Bethesda's websites, updated the media on new developments and managed Bethesda's forum as an administrator. One of Matt's main contributions was the development of the Bethesda Blog, which regularly featured interviews with both developers and fans, as well as updates and news on Bethesda's roster of games. In August 2019, he left Bethesda Softworks for Epic Games. Employment history Credits ''Fallout'' series Other work Quotes “I'm actually pretty busy most of the time. With the forums, I try to stay on top of what’s going on and participate in discussion. If there’s a way for me to “clear the air” on something, I try to do that when possible. I also work with the moderators and other admin of the forums to make sure everyone plays by the rules in the forums … you actually wouldn’t believe how much spam we get in the boards. On top of that, I try to keep folks in the office looped in with relevant information in the community." “I guess I can also plug the blog that I’ve helped start up, Bethesda Blog. It’s always pretty fun to find interesting stuff that the community will hopefully enjoy. When I’m not doing that stuff, I’m also lending a helping hand to our marketing department. Next year sounds like it’ll probably be pretty busy with Fallout 3 being released. There should be some fun community-related stuff to look forward to. I imagine that my job will evolve into doing other new stuff over time.” “It depends day to day, but generally I try to get at least 2-3 hours of forum time in – which includes checking in on any issues that the moderators might have. If we’ve made a big announcement that’ll stir up the forums, I’ll try to commit more time to being in the forums that day." Source: ORE Newsletter Nov 2007 Category:Bethesda Softworks employees Category:Fallout 3 publishing and marketing people Category:Fallout: New Vegas publishing and marketing people Category:Fallout 4 publishing and marketing people Category:Fallout 76 publishing and marketing people